This program of the American Indian Center will serve 200 Indians in such a way that he will be able to deal with the problem of alcoholism. To accomplish this, the Center will provide or see to the provision of: 1. Intensive Counseling for the individual and/or family. 2. Emergency Medical treatment and/or psychiatric treatment. 3. Referral to AA or Al-Anon for family members. 4. Employment counseling, vocational training and placement. 5. Information regarding nutrition, housing and social activities. In addition, the Montrose Urban Progress Center CCUO/Model Cities multi-service center in the Uptown community will assist through its own Community Representatives and Community Service Aides.